


The Note II

by Xara89



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xara89/pseuds/Xara89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Leer primero "The Note"<br/>La primera parte de esta historia la escribí  sin saber como terminaba la segunda temporada, así que lo he adaptado a mi manera.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Note II

**Author's Note:**

> Leer primero "The Note"  
> La primera parte de esta historia la escribí sin saber como terminaba la segunda temporada, así que lo he adaptado a mi manera.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado vagando desde que dejó el campamento, esperaba que alguien hubiera visto su nota, el primer día fue a la nave de la gota allí, dejó flores en las tumbas de Charlotte y Wells, luego se dirigió a las ruinas de Tondc donde depositó más flores, su última parada fue el Monte Weather deambuló por las salas vacías llenas de cuerpos, tanta vidas perdidas hombre y mujeres y lo que más dolía los niños,  
,¡Oh dios mío que hemos hecho! pensó Clarke si había un infierno estaba reservado para ella, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas , con un último adiós y un gran perdonadme salió de aquel lugar donde había perdido un trozo de su alma.  
Clarke se sentía vacía, rota, como una veleta que gira y gira según el viento dicte, no sabía a donde ir, Lexa estaba en la capital asique eso no era una opción, podía moverse hacia el sur, llegar a la mar, pero por alguna razón no podía alejarse, no podía alejarse no de ellos, no de él.

\- Bell, ¿dónde te has metido? llevo intentando hablar contigo casi una semana- Octavia se colocó delante de su hermano impidiendo que avanzara  
-He estado ocupado O, tenemos que prepararnos para el invierno  
Bellamy se pasó la mano en el pelo como signo de nerviosismo  
-No me mientas Bell, no me lo merezco, te pasa algo desde que Clarke se fue…  
\- Basta, tu no entiendes nada, ella se fue por mi culpa, yo debí haberla apoyado y cuando más me necesitaba ….Maldita sea! Podría estar muerta y si eso pasa yo…  
Bellamy se dio la espalda mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo y después reposaban en sus caderas su mirada estaba fija en el cielo, Octavia se acercó a él y entrelazó las dedos con los de su hermano apoyando su cabeza en su hombro- me perdonó ¿sabes? Por ser el causante de 300 muertes en al arca, también impidió que Jaha me matara en cuanto bajara a la tierra, y yo se lo pago haciéndola huir de su casa.  
-No creo que ella se fuera solo por eso, creo que ella necesitaba asumir los acontecimientos, pero si se algo de Clarke es que estará bien  
-Cómo puedes saberlo  
-Porque es una superviviente, todos lo somos y cuando esté preparada nuestros caminos se volverán a cruzar-Bellamy abrazo a su hermana dándola un dulce beso en la frente


End file.
